Slyffindor
by Nicole6
Summary: This year at hogwarts, things are starting to change. Slytherin and Gryffindor FINALLY getting along? People.. falling in love? *3rd Chapter Up* Please R&R! Thanks, and long live Draco.. and Ron.. and Harry.. all the cool peeps in HP! :)
1. The Begining

  
  
  
Slyffindor  
  


Well, it's now the 7th year at Hogwarts. Everyone's getting older... and it's sadness! But, well... it's mid-September right now... everyone's been getting used to all of their new schedules, and such. Draco is being just as evil towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione as ever... if not more so. But, all in all, everything is quite normal around Hogwarts... there's nothing really out of the ordinary... but... that all changes... on September 17th.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, September 17th falls around... and every student is in the great hall, for dinner..., like normal... but, suddenly, Professor McGonagall steps up, with an announcement.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, bellowed Professor McGonagall, I am very pleased to announce that we have a NEW student at Hogwarts!!! There were lots of quiet whispers all around the dining hall. I wonder if it's a guy or girl, pondered a 6th year male at the Hufflepuff table. I hope it's a hot guy, shouted out Lavender, while all of her girl friends giggled like mad.  
  
I would like you all to please welcome... Nicole Lovely! There were tons of whispers around the hall... Nicole Lovely? What kind of a name is that?? as a semi-short, girl with georgous long brown hair, and green eyes walked next to Professor McGonagall. she began, I guess we've got to sort you into your proper house. And with that, McGonagall took out the sorting hat, and set Nicole upon a stool. There was even more whispering occuring... Oh, hope she's in Slytherin, began Draco, that girls pretty fine! Both Crabbe and Goyle laughed, and agreed. Seconds later, McGonagall then took that hat, and placed it upon Nicole's head. When what seemed like 10 minutes passed by (it was really only a few seconds) the hat shouted out GRYFFINDOR!!' Everyone in Gryffindor clapped and cheered, happy to have the new girl with them. Nicole was just beaming, feeling very welcomed. Draco scowled... and glared at Harry and Ron... for Nicole had set herself next to them.  
  
Hey!! I sooo know who you are, shouted Nicole, You're Harry Potter!! I've heard that you're a really good seeker... that's totally awesome... I'm sooo happy that I'm finally gonna get to watch you play! I like being a keeper, personally. I hear that you have the newest broom stick out there.... the Firebolt 3000!! (OOS: Yes, I know... this is not Harry's broom... but, keep in mind, this is in the 7th year, and times have changed... new broom sticks have evolved!) That's so cool... I have a Nimbus Extreme... not the best, but better then most! I really do hope that I can be the keeper for your team!! Think I can try out??? Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at eachother... their mouthes hanging open.  
  
Do you always talk that fast? Questioned Harry.   
  
Well, really only when I'm nervous... cause, like, ya know.. meeting new people, and stuff.. it's CRAZY!!  
  
Well, then... yes... allright... makes sense. And... well, we do need a keeper... as we don't have one at the moment, so, you can try out, said Harry.   
  
Thank you! OH!! Oh, oh!! I know who you are as well! shouted Nicole, pointing at Hermione, You're Hermione Granger!! Head girl, is that right???   
  
Hermione blushed a little... Why, yes... I am....  
  
That's awesome. Oh, sad day!! I don't really know who you are... but I do really wanna know... cause you're cute, but not in the I want you' kinda way... just as in, like... you're cool and my friend, even though you're not my friend YET', kinda way, said Nicole, staring at Ron.  
  
Oh, ummmm.. okay.... well, I'm Ron Weasley, said Ron, somewhat blushing, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took that hand greatly, and shook hard.  
  
So, Nicole, where do you come from? Asked Hermione. Nicole?? NICOLE???? NIIIICOOOLLEEE?!?!!?!?  
  
Oh, I'm sorry!!! shouted Nicole, who turned her attention back towards Hermione.  
  
What were you looking at? asked Harry, smiling.  
  
That table over there... said Nicole, pointing at a table, which house is that?  
  
began Ron, That's Slytherin... they're evil, you don't wanna go becoming friends with _them_.  
  
Oh... but, that guy... with the blond hair... WOW! He is sooooo hot! OHMYGOSHHE'SLOOKINGOVERHERE!! shouted Nicole, turning her head away, blushing furiously. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turn their heads... to see Malfoy looking right at them.  
  
Nicole! You can't be serious!! MALFOY?? You like DRACO MALFOY??? shouted Ron. He shouted it a little more loudly then intended to... because nearly everyone at the Gryffindor table was staring at him.  
  
Well, why shouldn't I? Just because YOU say he's evil? Replied Nicole.. while the rest of the Gryffindors turned back to their meals.  
  
Well... he IS evil! Shouted Ron.   
  
Uh huh... suuuuure he... or maybe, you're just jeeaaaaalous cause I want him, instead of you... said Nicole, smirking. Rons ears immediatly went red... almost as red as his hair.  
  
Ugh! I am not jealous of Malfoy! Never have been, and never will be!  
  
Ron! Calm down, I was just kidding! exclaimed Nicole. I stilll love you. Of course, only in that NEW FRIEND kinda way.  
  
said Harry, anyways.... Nicole, where do you come from again?  
  
Oh, well, as you've all probably noticed... I don't have an english accent... so, that's got to let you all know that I don't come from around here... I come from the USA. I used to live in Colorado, and go to a witchraft and wizardy school up in the mountains... but, well, and I guess I was too good for that school, or something... cause, about 2 weeks into it, I got a letter from Hogwarts asking me if I would consider comming hear instead of the other school, and I'm EXTREMELY fond of England, and I just couldn't say no... and now I'm here!!  
  
Uh huh... said Harry.... still wondering how any one could speak so fast.   
  
So, yeah. I have potions with... ummm... Nicole said, while staring down at what must be her schedule, Professor Snape... tomorrow morning... wow! Sounds fun! Which one of the teachers up there is Professor Snape? Is he cool?   
  
GOD NO! That's him... the last chair on the left... and Snape is the exact opposite of cool... he is like the... Lord of the uncool, the anti-cool, the... began Ron.  
  
Okay, okay, I get it! Whoa... he's pretty ugly, exclaimed Nicole.   
  
questioned Hermione.  
  
excliamed Nicole, turning her head away. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all turn and look at Draco... he seemed to get the message... the new Gryffindor girl LIKED him. Draco thought this to be odd. Gryffindors and Slytherins NEVER got hung out together, let alone DATE eachother... but Draco suddenly felt, what seemed to be, butterflys... flying all around his stomache. What was this feeling? Was Draco developing a... crush on this new girl? He wasn't sure.  
  
Well, finally, dinner came to an end, and everyone was so full of food, that all the houses went back to their own common room, and just lounged next to the fire. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and their new friend, Nicole, all sat in the chairs closest to the fire.   
  
So, Nicole... are your parents both muggles... or what? questioned Hermione.  
  
Oh, well... no. They're both magic... ya know, non muggles, but I do know an awful lot about the muggle way of life. Cause, well, I just do. They have the coolest little inventions.. I'm extremely fond of CD players.. and such. They're so awesome!  
  
A CD player? What's a CD? asked Ron.  
  
Oh, well, I have my CDs with me... I brought all my favorites, here.. look.. said Nicole, taking out a Sugar Ray CD.  
  
Sugar Ray? CD? I still don't get it all. I see a couple of dudes... on this plastic case... and this round thingy with a hole in it. What does it do?? asked Ron.  
  
It plays music! And Sugar Ray is the name of the group... who sings this music... if you'de like, you can listen a bit...?  
  
Oh, well... sure... said Ron.  
  
Allright! Excliamed Nicole. She then got her CD plaer from her bag... and placed the CD into it. She then took the headphones, and placed them over his ears... she noticed that his ears tured a bright shade of red as she did this. After the head phones were in place, Nicole began to fiddle around with the buttons on the CD player. Okay Ron... I am gonna play you my favoritve song EVER! it's called When It's Over.' Hope you like. She then pressed play, and Ron jumped from the sudden noise blasting into his ears. Well, he prolly can't hear us right now... cause the song is too loud... ya know.  
  
Nicole, if I didn't know any better... I'd say that our little Ron has a little feelings for you... said Harry, winking at her.   
  
HEY!! I SEE YOUR MOUTHS MOVING!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT? excliamed Ron.  
  
Nothing important, replied Hermione.  
  
bellowed Ron.  
  
screamed Hermione.  
  
And with that, Hermione took out a spare piece of parchment... and wrote NOTHING IMPORTANT' upon it, in big, bold letters.   
  
OH... OKAY, replied Ron.   
  
My goodness, began Nicole, that boy is really crazy. Oh, and by the way, I doubt if what you say is true, but anyways.. it really isn't a good thing for Ron to LIKE me, cause... in all honesty... I don't like him in THAT way. And, I've only known him for... what, 4 hours? That's a tad too fast if you ask me... and, plus... I like that one kid in Slytherin... Draco was it? Do we have any classes with them?  
  
Well, actually... tomorrow morning.. potions... we have with them, said Harry, grimly.  
  
OHMYGOD, we do?!?! YAY!! Oh, I finally get to talk to my Draco!! Oh... no, wait.. he doesn't have a girlfriend... does he?  
  
Nope... he sure doesn't, replied Harry.  
  
Oh Harry, I could just KISS you right now!! I won't though... cause I dunno if you'de like that.... Well, if it weren't for you talking to me... from across the table... I would never have seen my Draco!! Thank you!!! exclaimed Nicole, who then got up, out of her seat, and hugged Harry. Harry just sat there.. with a very surprised look on his face... and at that moment, Ron looked up... and saw them hugging. Harry wasn't quite sure what the expression on Ron's face meant... but he was almost certain that it may have been jealousy. Finally, Nicole released Harry from her grip, and sat back down. That's when Ron took of his headphones.  
  
Wow! That's a pretty cool invention, really. And... that was a pretty good... song. Very awesome, said Ron, handing Nicole's CD player back to her.  
  
Aww, Ron, I'm so glad you liked it.  
  
  
The next morning... RIGHT when Potions is about to start...  
  
Hey Harry! exclaimed Nicole... who then walked over to him, and got seeming close. So, so, so... Draco's in this class... right?  
  
Draco's right behind you, said an oh so familiar voice. With that, Nicole quickly turned her head to see who was behind her... and sure enough... it was Draco. Nicole then blushed beyond belief.   
  
Uhhmm.. uhh.... hiii... said Nicole... quivering a bit, not looking up into Draco's eyes.  
  
Well... it seems that you already know my name... and... I belive I know yours. Nicole Lovely is it? Questioned Draco... smiling at her. This was the first time that Harry has EVER seen Draco smile in such a way. Did Draco like Nicole too? Or... was he just playing her? Either way, Harry didn't trust Draco at all.   
  
Ohh.... yes... Nicole Lovely is me. I mean... I am Nicole Lovely. I am her... said Nicole.. still not being able to look into his eyes. At that moment, Ron and Hermione entered the room... both aghast at the sight occuring before them. Draco? Draco MALFOY talking to a Gryffindor PEACEFULLY??? They never thought they'd see the day.  
  
Well, Nicole, began Draco, still smiliing, would you like to be my partner for today's lesson? He then stuck out his hand... as if he were waiting for her to say yes' then for her to grab his hand, so that he could help her up the step. Which... is basically what happend. At that moment, Snape then walked into the classroom.   
  
Everyone! Sit down right now! Class has begun, and you shall do as I say! blared Snape, who recieved many nasty glares from the Gryffindor side. Ahh... what have we here? questioned Snape... who was looking right at Nicole. You're in Gryffindor, correct?  
  
replied Nicole, in her normal, cheery tone.  
  
began Snape, you have spent one day with your fellow Gryffindors, and you still don't know who is who? You're sitting on the wrong side. Why? Are you just to self involved to care? Or, do you just have terrorble bad eyesight?  
  
Oh, I'm sorry Professor... but I didn't think these seats were divided up. I didn't know I was required to sit with those in my house... I was just invited to come be partners with Draco, and I said yes. I just want to sit over here.... but, if I must sit on the Gryffindor side, then I'll go, said Nicole. Smiling... like usual.  
  
Miss Lovely... do you... not despise Slytherin? questioned Snape, with a curious expression on his face.  
  
NO! Of course not! Is there a reason to?  
  
No... no... I was just wondering. Sorry to of gotten off at you like that... I didn't know you WANTED to sit with a Slytherin. My mistake, said Snape, turning slightly, and describing the potion that they were to make today.  
  
Oh My God, whispered Ron, I don't think I've EVER seen Snape be so nice to someone in Gryffindor. In all honestly, I was expecting him to yell at her, and make her come back over here. Never in a million years did I expect THAT to happen.  
  
began Harry, maybe he's just fond of her because she's friends with Malfoy... we both know how much Snape likes Malfoy. Ron snorted.   
  
I don't get what Nicole see in Draco! LOOK AT HIM! He's just... so evil. He's got to be using her. I mean.. I've never seen him look... so... so......  
  
questioned Harry.  
  
Well.... yeah, said Ron... with a slight tone of dissapointment in his voice.  
  
Ron... do you... LIKE Nicole, or something? Are you jealous of Malfoy?  
  
Ummmm... well... kiiiiiinda... I suppose. Like... Ron then leaned in really close to Harry, I still LIKE Hermione more... I want to be with her more... but... Nicole... I dunno... there is just something about her... she's just... got something. I don't know what it is. But, all in all, I'd rather be with Hermione. Hermione is just spectacular.  
  
mocked Harry, my little Ronnie is all grown up!  
  
Oh, shuddup, replied Ron, pushing Harry's shoulder.  
  
  
  



	2. Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

  
  


Slyffindor- Chapter Two  
  


Well... our story finished with Ron pushing Harry... and... telling Harry... that he does, infact, like Hermione (and Nicole... but only a little bit). Can we say good times?! Ron and Hermione?! YAY!!! :D Of course... they're not together _yet _so don't get all worked up now, allright person who'se reading this? Allright. Oh... by the way... only Nicole is my creation... oh, and the broomsticks... all the made up stuff is mine... but the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling, go her!!!! :) Oh... by the way, I am a pretty fast typer, and I don't always catch my mistakes (spelling errors, punctuation stuff, etc.), so if I totally misspell something... don't get all GRRRR towards me, aight? :)  
  
Now on with the story!!  
  
  
exclaimed Professor Snape, 10 points from Gryffindor! There is to be NO rough-housing in MY classroom. Harry and Ron both looked at eachother, their mouths hanging wide open, while the Slytherins' all smirked... loving that Gryffindor got dissed majorly while under Snape's rules.  
  
Can you believe him?? began Ron, We were just... I didn't even... that wasn't rough-housing! I just... like... tapped you! Like... like... there was no roughness! I swear, Snape would take 20 points from Gryffindor if I accidently SNEEZED a tad louder then usual.  
  
HA!! Look at those two, said Draco, to Nicole, they really shouldn't look so surprised... you'de think that those two idiots would be used to losing points by now.  
  
HEY!!! Draco, they're like... my friends, you really oughtn't go around dissing them... I am very good with a wand, you know, said Nicole, taking out her want.  
  
Haha, I bet you are godd with long, pointy things, said Draco, winking at her. Oh... and... dissing? Where'd THAT come from? That isn't a word!  
  
Well, maybe it's not a word YOU know of... but Muggles teenagers sometimes use it... it basically means put down' or insult', you pervert.  
  
Oh, allright. And... Pervert? How am I, the great and all powerfull Draco, a pervert? I merely said that you seem to be good with a wand, that's all!  
  
Oh, RIGHT! exclaimed Nicole, laughing. You think I'm _that_ dense? I know guys... and I know they can never stop thinking about sex. You're thinking about it right now, I know it!  
  
Miss Lovely, whether or not Mr. Malfoy here is thinking about sex or not is not something you should be concerned about, announced Snape, practically to the whole class. What you SHOULD be concerned about, however, is whether or not you can make the potion in time. You have wasted 10 minutes, and believe me, Miss Lovely, you need all the time you can get, said Snape, looking at her somewhat grimly. I do hope you KNOW exactly what you're doing in here... tell me, Nicole... what would I get if I added Churmson Powder with Krunytail Knots? Harry recongnized this situation far to well.. on Harry's first day in Potions, Snape had questioned Harry in nearly the exact same way... except that the questions were slightly different.  
  
Oh, Professor... that's easy! Everyone knows that you get Krunyson paste! exclaimed Nicole.  
  
Well done, Miss Lovely. Now, let me ask you something a tad more advanced... what is Burorgytort?  
  
Well, I believe it's pronounced B**L**urorgytort--- ya need an L' sound in there--- and it's a spice that's created from the tail of a Laphodyle, it's usually used in potions that AREN'T for humans, said Nicole smuggly. Everyone looked at Nicole, surprised, for they've never heard of Blurorgytort, or a Laphodyle.  
  
Well well, began Snape, I must say, Nicole, you do know your potion ingredients well... maybe you can TEACH some people a thing or two, said Snape, glancing at Neville Longbottom, who began to shake... for Snape was the person who he is most afraid of. 15 points for Gryffindor. All of the Gryffindors nearly gasped when they heard this... Snape? Giving GRYFFINDOR points? Was Snape? Cause, it's VERY, VERY, VERY unlike Snape to be giving any house but Slytherin points.  
  
Dang Nicole! Are you sure you're only 17? questioned Draco.  
  
Now wait a minute... I never DID say I was 17. For all you know, I could be a 546 year old, disguised as one, joked Nicole, while tossing in some Tapor Root into her cauldron. How old are YOU, Draco?  
  
Oh, I'm 18, said Draco, smuggly. I'm older! Go me.  
  
Oh, shuddup! exclaimed Nicole, who threw some Gillytangue over to Draco, cut that up! NOW! Come on, servant boy, said Nicole, smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, on the otherside of the classroom....  
  
DAAANG! Look at those two, said Harry who was staring at Nicole and Draco, it's like they're already married, or something.  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry, began Ron, YOU aren't jealous, are YOU?  
  
What? ME? Of course not! I soooo don't like Nicole in THAT way.  
  
Uh huh, suuuuuuuuure, said Ron, nudging Harry.  
  
Besides... I'm not really interested in HER... I like someone else, mind you, replied Harry.  
  
Oh, OH! Tell me who!! Come on Harry, tell me!!  
  
I'm not telling you anything... except that you better start stirring your potion... as it's burning. With that, Ron looked over at his Cauldron realizing that smoke was comming from it. This made Ron completely forget about Harry's crush on SOME girl, and made him concentrate on trying to repair the damage done to his potion. And, thanks to Hermione (who kept whispering helpful hints to Ron), he managed to come out victorious... with an unburned potion... that, coincidently, is actually used to cure severe burns on humans.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Change Of Scenery

  
  


Slyffindor-Chapter 3  
  


Well, we last left off with Ron burning a potion that is supposed to cure.... burns, with Harry admitting that he likes SOMEONE (yes, it's a girl... :P), Draco and Nicole talking about... stuff..., and with Snape giving Gryffindor points. Whaaaa? When does stuff like THAT happen? When I'm the author. :) (And, no, I'm not suggesting that I write better then J.K. Rowling... cause I don't.... but... ya know!!)   
  
pondered Nicole, I have Defense Against Dark Arts next... is that class fun?  
  
began Harry... while he, Nicole, Hermione and Ron were walking to their next class, it is pretty interesting. Especially because... this is our **seventh** Defense Against Dark Arts teacher we've had.  
  
WHAT? You've had 7 different teachers for that class THIS YEAR?  
  
No!! I meant that we've had a different one each year... and this is our seventh year....  
  
Ohh... okay... I get it... ummm... but, is this teacher cool? Or does he, like... suck bananas?  
  
He is pretty awesome, answered Ron, it seems that our teacher gets cooler each year... well... with the exception of Lockhart... I mean... I know Quirrell, and such, was tryin' to kill ya, Harry, but... Lockhart was just BLAH.  
  
Oh, thanks, said Harry, it's really nice of you to say that the ones who wanted to kill me weren't _that_ bad, continued Harry, jokingly.  
  
Riiiight... Harry, you're teachers wanna kill you? questioned Nicole.  
  
Well, not ALL of them.. of course, I do know of a certain one wouldn't MIND me being dead.   
  
Aahh, I suppose you're reffering to Snape, eh? asked Nicole.  
  
Well, yeah. He just dispises me. Of course, he isn't exactly my favorite person either.  
  
Well, if you ask me--- AHHHH!!! And with that, Nicole fell flat on her face.  
  
Oh My God, exclaimed Ron, who was trying beyond hard not to laugh, and held out a hand to help Nicole up, are you okay???  
  
I am sooooo okay, don't worry about it, said Nicole, who began to crack up while Ron, Harry, and Hermione just kinda exchanged stares with eachother.  
  
began Hermione, why is that so funny?  
  
Oh, just cause I trip ALL THE TIME, I've learned to live and and love that part of me... ya know... it's good to love yourself, said Nicole, while giggiling and getting up with Ron's help.  
  
Riiiiight... well... we better hurry off to Defense Against The Dark Arts, said Hermione, or we're gonna be late.  
  
About 5 minutes later, we find our heros sitting in the front of the classroom... Nicole looking eager to see the new teacher, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione just looked mildly excited. Suddenly, the door opened slowly... and a tall man with black hair entered...  
  
OH MY GOD! Shouted Nicole, while everyone turned around and looked at her. MR. BRAGG?? IS THAT YOU???  
  
Why, yes it is... and how have you been, Nicole? asked Professor (Mr.) Bragg.   
  
Oh... I've been just fine... but... I.... you... you're a wizard?!?  
  
Why yes I am. I must say, seeing **you** in here is quite a surprise... why aren't you going to Isabelleinare? Did you transfer to Hogwarts just recently?  
  
Okay... Isabelwhat?! exclaimed Ron. Nicole! What's going on?  
  
Oh, well... Mr. Bragg...  
  
Sorry Nicole, but it's **Professor** here, said Bragg nicely.  
  
Oh.. right... Professor Bragg lived in Colorado, near me... he taught me how to play the piano! Oh, and Isabelleinare is the Witchcraft and Wizardry School out in Colorado. Where I USED to go.  
  
Well! That just about sums things up! Now, if you please, I would like to get on with todays lesson... today... we are going to learn about a certain curse. This is NOT a curse you want to recieve. This is a curse in which the results can be either either sickly wonderful... or disastrous. It is capable of making our lives sickly happy, or miserable. And, by sickly... I mean that AT FIRST, our lives will take a turn for the best, Everything will be working out how we want, nothing bad will **ever** occur. It also wipes away **all** bad things that have ever happened to us, we don't remember ANYTHING even REMOTELY sad, or bad. That's what makes this curse so bad. We need some bad things in our life, to make us appretiate the good things. With nothing bad in our mind... we eventually become nothing. We don't appretiate anything. This curse can ALSO just be flat out disastrous. Instead of making our lives sickly happy, it can just ruin us straight away. We could loose a limb, our eye, our life... and even worse... our soul. It depends upon how the person conjurring this curse wants it to turn out. This curse was used by dark witches and wizards in the 18 hundreds... to hurt people... to torture them. Today, there aren't very many people who use it... but... you never know. I am going to teach you how to defend yourself against this curse. Does anyone know what it's called?  
  
Like usual... Hermione's hand shot up. Yes, Miss Granger?  
  
I believe it was called the Hapilsaster Curse... am I right?  
  
Yes, that is indeed correct, Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor. NOW... if you are ever to hear the words _hapilisis disastris_', you are to shout out dishapidiam' on the top of your lungs right away. If all goes well, a bright yellow light will emit from your wand, and put a... a shied, if you will, around you... which will then protect you from the curse. Now... let's all practice... no wand this time... okay... DISHAPIDIAM! The entire class was then shouting it out, along with Professor Bragg. Right then!! Very good class! Now, I think we're ready to see if the yellow light wihh show up. Get out your wands, everyone... okay... now I want you all to raise your want... UP into the air... facing the sky... right, right.... that's good, Neville... now... everyone... on the count of three.... one.... two... THREE!! And with that, the entire class yelled out dishapidiam', and... amazingly, EVERYONE, including Neville, had a yellow shield form around them. OH! VERY, VERY GOOD CLASS! Not ONE of you messed up! Excellent job!  
  
Professor... how long until these shields fade off?  
  
About 1 minute, Miss Granger.  
  
Right... and... will this shield protect us from any other curses?  
  
I'm afraid not... just the Hapilsaster Curse.  
  
All of a suddenly, Dumbledore's voice could be heard all throughout the school. Students, and teachers! I have an announcement to make! But... alas, I will need everyone to file into the Great Hall so that I may announce the news. I apologize for shortening the classes by nealy an hour, but this just cannot wait, and I must tell you all in person. So, please... students... get all your things packed... and teachers.... lead your class to the great hall, where you will all sit with your house at the dining tables. Thank you.  
  
began Ron, who was throwing all his things into his pack, I wonder what's going on! Dumbledore has never had us do THIS before!  
  
Well, I surely hope it's not BAD news, said Hermione, cause... I wanted our last year at Hogwarts to be all happy! No you-know-who, no dementors, no evilness!  
  
Well, I know what I'd like... if Dumbledore decided to get rid of all the Slytherins... Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
HEY! Did you not think I would hear that? Honestly! The Slytherins' aren't all bad. You just got off on the wrong foot! You'll see.... all will change... all will change soon.... and with that, Nicole began to laugh... a shrill, evil laugh... took out her wand... and pointed it at Harry's scar.  
  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? shouted Harry.  
  
Eh, I was just kidding, said Nicole, putting her wand away, while getting up... for Professor Bragg was now about to lead the class to the dining hall. Things were getting all blah at the moment, so I just thought I'd spicen things up. Harry, I'm really not out to get ya, don't worry, finished Nicole, who then gave Harry a side hug. I wuv my wittle Harrykins... oh... but not in THAT kinda love way... ya know how it goes, said Nicole, with a smile.  
  
Moments later, everyone was sitting at their appropriate tables... but it really was an odd sight... whenever the whole school was packed into the dining hall, it was during breakfast, lunch, or dinner... so there were plates FULL of food. But, the tables were creepily empty. Dumbledore soon rose from his seat, and the room fell silent. All eyes were upn Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone! Thank you all so much for comming... of course... you didn't really have a choice, seeing that I **am** the headmaster... and it really wouldn't be good if--- Dumbledore began.... but McGonagall then cleared her throught, hinting to Dumbledore that he ought to get to the point. Ahh... yes... sorry about that, I was getting a little off track... but... anyways... right! I would like to announce something new... something that Hogwarts has never done before. Something fun and exciting. Something that's worth missing more then half of class... I thought you alll would like that... but... anyways... this year... Hogwarts is going to have a.... Dumbledore paused. The Hall was BEYOND silent. You could have heard a pin drop. The silence was very tense... everyone was staring at Dumbledore, unable to take thier eyes off him. Finally, Dumbledore took in a deep breath, and spoke again, Hogwarts is going to change position. This meaning that we are going to transport everyone to the Beauxbatons school, while all their pupils come here. All classes will remain the same, and Quidditch will still take place... but we will be in a different area. In a new building. Just for the rest of this term, not the WHOLE school year. Madam Maxine and I thought that this would be a very interesting experience for you all. So, by monday, you all will not be learning here, in the classroom within Beauxbatons. All teacher will remail the same, and so will the class schedules... but, unfortunately... there are only TWO houses... therefore, we must pair up houses... but we will worry about that later. Dumbledore stared around the room, looking at the student's speachless faces. Well! While you all ponder the news... I say that we have ourselves a nice brunch! Dumbledore then snapped his fingers, and plates, goblets, and tons of food appeared along all of the tables. Still... no one spoke. Then, suddenly, everyone began to talk at the same time.  
  
Whoa! This is going to be so cool! A change of scenery, said Hermione.  
  
Awww, man!! said Nicole, sulking. I JUST got here, and now we have to go and learn in some other building! Total suckaliciousness!  
  
Nicole, don't worry, this is gonna be pretty fun! said Harry.  
  
began Ron, I just hope we aren't paired up with the Slytherins.  
  
  
  



End file.
